Secret be Told
by your royal highness
Summary: Sequel to 'Just Like Derek' Derek and Casey are dating, but don't want their parents to find out. Edwin and Lizzie know about Derek and Casey and can't decide whether to tell their parents or confront Derek and Casey about it first. Dasey Lizwin
1. Friends should not be Trusted

Congrats

**Congrats! Here is the sequel to 'Just Like Derek' over popular demand, I am going to write a sequel to this story called 'Secret be Told'! **

**SUMMARY:**

**Derek and Casey are dating, and Edwin and Lizzie find out. They freak out and are trying to determine whether or not they should tell their parents first or confront Derek and Casey about their relationship. Derek and Casey are both trying to keep their relationship a secret from their parents. Casey thinks that they should keep their relationship a secret from their friends too, but Derek insists that that would be too hard and that they MUST tell. But could Casey be right? And what will happen if George and Nora find out? **

"Derek, I don't think that we should do this…" She nervously kept adjusting her hand in his. He gripped it harder in an attempt to make her calm down.

"Case…our friend's aren't going to care." They were still standing outside the school, behind a very large, leafy tree.

"Are you sure? Der, what if they don't except us? What if they think that we're _disgusting_?"

"Casey..." Derek closed his eyes in annoyance and looked up, trying to keep his cool. "We spent four hours last night making-out, eating marshmallow fluff off of each others noses, and looking up whether or not step-sibling love was incest or not...which it _isn't_. There were plenty of people who got _married_ and were step-siblings. Come on, Case…it's perfectly legal."

"I'm not worried about the 'legal' part." Casey interjected. "I'm worried about the 'friendship allowance' part! They're not going to accept us!"

"And how do you know this?" Derek had got her. Casey just looked down at the ground and nervously adjusted her hand in his again.

"I don't…" She sighed. "All right. Let's do it." She looked down at her watch. "Besides, we only have a couple of minutes before the bell rings."

"Good luck kiss?" Derek asked, hopefully. Casey's face lit up and he leaned down and gave her a peck. She kissed his back, he kissed her back, and then they were all tongue, all hands and all mouth making-out. Derek finally pulled away, and they started to laugh.

"Okay, well that was more then one kiss." Casey said, pulling him out from behind the tree and walking towards the front building.

"We seem to always have that problem, don't we?"

"Yup." Casey agreed as they walked into the school, hand in hand. Casey felt as if all eyes were on her, even those most of them weren't even turned in their direction. "Derek?" Casey squeaked.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I think that this was a bad idea."

"What was?"

"Walking in here…holding hands…"

"There is nothing wrong with this, Case. Just calm down. Everything's going to be fine. And if you don't feel fine, just go see that guidance counselor."

"Paul?"

"Yeah, yeah…_Paul_." Derek rolled his eyes at the mention of Casey's counselor's name.

Casey laughed and put a hand to her hip. "Are you _jealous _of _Paul?_"

"No!" Derek insisted.

"Sure you aren't."

"Casey, I'm really not."

"Derek!" The two turned around and stared at the first contestant: Sam.

"Hey!"

"Hey, what's up? Hey Casey!" _He hasn't seen our hands yet!_ The two exchanged nervous glances, and then Sam looked down and backed away. "Whoa. Whoa." He looked between the two. "Whoa. D? You and _Casey_??"

"Yup." Derek just smiled and Casey glanced at him with a worried look etched onto her face.

"What are you smoking? You know that that's _Casey_, right?"

"Yeah. And she's allll _mine_." He smirked. Casey just smiled. _How could he be so calm at a time like this?_

"Derek, that's _wrong_." Sam just watched the two faces turn ghostly white. They gulped and stared at each other. "You know what incest means, right D? Well look it up in the dictionary before you start sleeping with your step-sibling." He said as he walked away, a disgusted look plastered across his face.

"Well…Sam took that completely the opposite way that I had planned. I've never seen Sammy act like that." The two turned around and ran face to face with Emily and Max.

"Emily! Hey!" Casey let go of Derek's hand and realized how sweaty hers was. She hugged her best friend and then just gave a small, short smile at Max as she looked down at the ground. She scooted closer to Derek.

"Sup, Em? _Max_." He coughed out his girlfriend's ex's name.

"What's up, you two? Never seen you two this cheery around each other! What's going on?"

"Nothing." Casey smiled and she felt fingers around hers. She didn't glance down, but she glanced at Derek and knew that he was feeling around for her hand. _This is making him extremely uncomfortable. I know that look. I could recognize it anywhere. He's…annoyed….and very…uncomfortable about something. Is it us? Did Sam turn him against me with that little sentence? No…he couldn't have! Derek would never do that to me! He loves me too much. Well at least he tells me he does…_

"Uh, Casey? What's up with you and Derek?" Em asked, looking down at the hands. "And why the hell are you holding hands?"

The word 'hell' made her quickly look over at Emily. "Emily! You've never cursed! Ever! In your entire life!"

"Are you two _together_?"

The two nodded their heads, slowly…very slowly.

"EW!!" Emily said, jumping up and down and squeezing her eyes shut. "That's disturbing! Casey! Do you even know who this is?? This is Derek! Derek Venturi!! Your _step-brother_ Derek Venturi!"

"I know, Em! And I love him! It took me so long to finally open my eyes and see that he is the one for me! And if you can't accept us, then I don't want to talk to you!"

"Well then." Emily crossed her arms. "Goodbye, Casey McDonald. _Forever_." She said as she grabbed Max's arm. "Let's go, Max." They left, and Casey just took one teary look at Derek as she ran into the girls bathroom and into the stall, locking the door behind her.

_It was a mistake to listen to my heart…_ She thought as her heart started to cry.

**A little sad to start off with, but that's not even all of the people! Well just review and tell me what you think!! **

**-Alexandra**


	2. Paul and Plans

"Casey? Case, come out of the bathroom."

"No!" He could hear her faintly cry.

"Come on, Case. I mean…does it really matter what people think?"

"Yes!!" She moaned and Derek sighed.

"Why?"

"They're my friends! They're important!"

"More important then what I feel?"  
There was silence, and people walked by and gave Derek and a strange look, while whispering to the person beside them. He glared at them, and then laughed and walked away. "Yes!" Derek finally heard, and he dropped his jaw in disgust.

"Fine." He spat as he walked away in disgust. _I need someplace to vent. Casey's being a total bitch, not to mention her friends, or my friends._

The next thing Derek knew, he was shouting colorful words and pacing around Paul's office. Paul just tried to keep his cool as he watched Derek continue to spit out words that seemed to be soaked in venom. Then, Derek stopped and just fumed around Paul's office.

Paul felt as though it was his turn to speak up. "Okay, so Derek…let me get things straight. You and Casey are dating?"

"Yeah. And that's not to mention all of it…" Derek started to go off on a rant, using that language that seemed to Paul as if it was his natural language. The only words that he wanted to hear were Sam, Emily, Max (which Paul had to say was accompanied with the word 'ass hole' more than he could count), and bathroom. And marshmallow fluff, but that was irrelevant to the conversation.

"Derek. Derek." He commanded. "Just sit for a minute, and just try to…calm yourself."

"Fine." He said, and slumped down into the chair. After about a minute of silence, Derek started to yell again. "Why should she even _care_ what her friend's think of us? Aren't I good enough for her??"

"Yes, Derek, you are, just listen to me."

He fell silent. "Okay."

"Now all I want you to do is say one word after each question, all right? Yes or no, questions."

"Okay."

"So you're dating Casey?"

"Yeah."

"And you thought it would be a good idea to tell your friends, but not your parents?"

"Yeah."

"And Casey thought that she should tell your friends too?"

"No."

"Did she want to tell your parents?"

"No."

"All right." Paul nodded his head and clasped his hands together. "And Casey is in the bathroom right now?"

"Yeah."

"Do you regret telling your friends?"

Derek nodded. "Now, yeah."

"Are you going to tell your parents, now?"

"No."

"Okay, so Derek, here's what I want you to do. Go and get Casey out of the bathroom even if you need to drag her out of there, and bring her in here, got it?"

"Yeah."

"Good. You can go."

"I don't wanna go back out there."

"Derek Venturi's afraid of something?" Paul smiled.

"Casey's really rubbed off on you, hasn't she?"  
Paul just nodded his head as Derek stood up and headed towards the door.

"Bye, Derek."

"Later." He groaned as he closed the door. Once the door was closed, Paul leaned back and let out an annoyed sigh, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

"I should have been a doctor, like my mom wanted to be, but _no_, I have to be a _guidance counselor_ for _teenagers_."

**LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD**

**LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD**

Edwin and Lizzie returned home after faking sick.

"There must have been something wrong with that casserole that I made last night…I could have _sworn_ that that sour cream hadn't expired." Nora grumbled to herself. Lizzie and Edwin both went upstairs and into Lizzie's room. Lizzie sat down on her bed.

"Okay. We have to do _something_ about Derek and Casey." Edwin said, and Lizzie smiled. _He's really cute…_

"I know! They always get everything they want, too. We are always stuck with their work. While they say that they're going to other people's houses, but we both know they just go to the park and make-out." Lizzie shuddered.

"That's still just a little creepy."

"But sweet!" The two gasped and turned to see Marti jump up from under Lizzie's bed.

"Marti! What are you doing here?"

"I don't think that Smerek and Smasey are disgusting, but Smerek admitting to me and the rest of the family that he is in love with Smasey would make me very happy." She smiled. "My Smerek needs embarrassment from something."

"This is true." Edwin contemplated, and Lizzie smiled at him again.

She snapped out of it and looked down at Marti. "So…what is on your mind, Agent Marti?"

"Okay. We won't be able to get Smerek to actually admit it. We need to throw hints at dinner tonight."

"Throw hints? Like what?"

"Like if Nora or Dad says something like, Derek why don't you go and clean the dishes? Then Lizzie, me or Edwin says, 'I'm sure Derek would like it better if Casey would help him'. Just to see their reactions."

"That's smart, Marti. Very smart."

"I know. I've been working all day and night on it." She grinned, boasting.

"So…if we think that they're playing footsy, then someone says, Derek! Stop playing footsy with Casey!"

"Exactly." Marti grinned. Then it fell. "What's footsy."

"Well footsy is when you kick each other."

"Like this?" Marti asked, kicking Edwin really hard in the shin.

"Ow!!" Edwin hollered out in pain and clutched his shin.

"No, more like this." She started pushing Edwin's feet back and forth and messing around with him. "It's a flirty thing."

"Oh okay." They continued to do it, just smiling at each other, and Marti was clueless, looking between them.

"You two are as bad as Smerek and Smasey!" They blushed and immediately stopped.

"So…everyone knows the plan?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah!" The two shouted, and then they all did their secret handshake and then saluted before Marti and Edwin left.

Once Edwin closed the door, Lizzie plopped down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. "I can't be like Casey! I can't be falling for my step-brother!"


	3. Dinner Conversations

"Kids! Dinner!" Nora yelled up the stairs, shoving a few fallen hairs out of her face. She sat down at the head of the table as she heard Marti, Lizzie, and Edwin barrel down the stairs, quickly plopping themselves down into their seats, ready to eat. Derek and Casey came next, pushing and shoving their way down the stairs.

"Move it, Space. I was here first!"

"No way! You move! Ladies first!" She commanded, shoving him back out of the way. Nora put a hand to her forehead and sighed. Lizzie stared at the two step-siblings and then gasped, for even though they were fighting, there were huge smiles plastered on their faces. And they were _very_ flirty.

"You see it?" Edwin growled over the table at Lizzie.

"Even a _blind_ man could see it. Say something."

"No. You say something." He hissed back, trying to keep his voice down as they kept glancing back at the two who were still shoving their way down the stairs.

"You!" Lizzie commanded, kicking Edwin in the shin.

"Ow!" He hollered out. "Fine. But you do the next one." He whispered.

"Fine."

"You two are such bad actors." Edwin said, turning to face the two as they finally made it to the foot of the steps. Casey's shoulder was in Derek's, and Derek's hand was 'strangely' placed on her waist. Her hair was messed up, and both of their clothes looked haphazardly put on. They froze and looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Stop putting on the act, stop _flirting_, and sit down so we can eat. I'm starving." Lizzie watched the two step-siblings faces turn bleach white as they turned to each other and then hurried down the steps and sat in their seats.

"Derek. Casey. Just stop fighting for once in your lives." Nora complained.

Before either two could respond, George came running into the dining room and sat down at the head of the table. "Sorry I'm a little late. I was held up at the office."

"No problem, Georgie. We just sat down to eat."

They smiled at each other, and Casey politely put a spoonful of noodles on her plate as she felt a foot being placed on top of hers. She glanced up at Derek, who just smiled at her.

He had managed to get her back after she had her session with Paul.

_Casey closed the door to Paul's office, and ran right into Derek. _

"_Der-ek!" She yelled, and he shushed her. _

"_Shh! Be quiet. I'm like a foot from you. You don't need to yell." She picked up her books that she dropped on the floor and stared down the hallway with Derek. "So…" he drawled. "Did you and Paul straighten things out?"_

"_That's none of your business, is it?" She snapped._

_Derek sighed and motioned her to sit down on the stairs. The hallways were empty, except for the one or two strays that were either sick and bolting to the clinic, going to the bathroom, or attempting to skip class without getting caught. Casey sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a while, just staring at the ground. _

"_Look, Case. I don't want us to fight. Come on. Is that really what you want?"_

_She looked up at him and sighed, looking down at the ground and then back up at him. "No."_

"_Well then…" He carefully took her hand in his. "Who cares what our friend's think, right? If they really were our friends, then they wouldn't be against us together, right?"_

_Casey smiled up at him. "That must be the smartest thing you've ever said."_

"_Hey! I've said smart things."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Uh…EMC squared. Yeah…" _

"_Do you even know what that means?" Casey asked, and Derek shook his head negatively._

"_No. But it sounded smart."_

"_That it did." Casey rolled her eyes and stood up. _

"_So…we're not breaking up?" Derek asked._

"_Nope." He smiled. "Only if we promise to keep it from our family, got it?"_

"_Oh it's on." He said, putting out his hand to shake hers. _

"_Venturi, Venturi, Venturi." She shook her head. "When will you ever learn?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his torso before splitting into their own directions. _

Casey started moving his foot back at forth, a playful smile on both of their faces as they stared intently at each other, trying to look normal while they were eating their food.

"So, Marti." George stared, putting a large amount of noodles into his mouth. "Anything interesting happen in school today?"

"Yeah! Someone threw up on the playground today. There were chunks everywhere."

"Speaking of puking…" Lizzie said, a big, mischievous smile on her face. "Derek and Casey really need to stop having eye sex and playing footsy at the table." The two dropped their forks and scooted their chairs back.

"What?" The two asked, their faces getting red.

"Yeah. Stop. It's really annoying." Edwin added.

Lizzie just looked down at her food, Derek glared at his brother.

"Case." Derek stood up.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Upstairs."

"Uh, no you're not." Nora said. "You two are going to finish dinner."

"We are done, Nora." Derek said. "Can we go? Thanks." He said, and then grabbed Casey's hand and pulled her up the stairs and into his bedroom.

He shoved her onto the bed and started pacing around.

"They know." He said.

"Ya think?"

"What are we going to do?"

"It's just a matter of time before either they tell Mom and George, or Mom and George find out for themselves." Casey stood up, and Derek stopped pacing. "We'll never be able to date anymore, or even see each other. They may just send us off to boarding schools. They may disown us…" She was starting to choke up. "I just…don't…I just don't know anymore, Derek."

"Case? Case? What are you talking about?" He saw one lone tear fall down her cheek, and he gulped. _Stay strong, Venturi. Stay strong. It's just one tear. _His heart broke for her, and he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his chest.

"Why can't people just accept us?"

"I don't know." Derek said, still very confused, but he continued to rock her back and forth in his arms. He planted a kiss on the top of her head. "I don't know."

**Too fluffy? Maybe a little? Casey I think freaked out too much, but Derek's clueless. :D**

**Review?**


	4. Vacation Anyone?

"Ed. Here. _Now._" Derek's voice boomed up the attic stairs towards his brother's bedroom. At the sound of his voice, Casey opened up her door and walked out towards her boyfriend.

"What's going on?"

"What do you think is going on?" he turned to her, glancing up the stairs one more time. "We're confronting Ed about the little incident last night at dinner."

"It wasn't an _incident_, Derek, it was just some comments made at our expense."

Before Derek could respond, however, the sound of Edwin's feet came clomping down the steps.

"Hey, bro, what's up?" Derek grabbed his collar and yanked him up so that he was face to face, his feet dangling underneath him. "I'm guessing nothing good, eh, D?" He let out a small, strangled laugh, and Derek shoved him back down onto the ground.

"Come on, let's talk in your bedroom, Derek." Casey said, and he agreed, nodding his head ever so slightly.

"Yeah, Casey should want to go in your bedroom the most Derek, especially your bed." Edwin smiled, and Derek threateningly moved towards him, causing Ed to run into his bedroom. Casey grabbed onto Derek's left arm and followed him into the bedroom, shutting the door with a large slam.

"Sit." He commanded, and Edwin plopped onto the bed. Derek paced around and then sat down in his computer chair, propping up his elbow on the arm rest. He motioned for Casey, who remained standing at the doorway, and then started his lecture to Ed as Casey walked around and sat on the other armrest on Derek's chair. "Why did you make those comments about us last night at dinner?"

"Well, Uh-"

"Why did you _assume _that we were madly in love with each other?"

"Uh, I, uh-"

"Stop stuttering Ed, and answer my questions."

"Well, you see, I sort of…"

"So, how'd you figure it out?" Derek asked.

"Figure what out?" His brother asked back, finally able to spit out a sentence before he interrupted him.

"Oh don't play dumb, Ed. How'd you figure _us_ out." He asked, wrapping one arm around Casey's waist and pulling her into his lap.

"You're dating?" He asked, trying to act like he was in disbelief.

"Again, Edwin. Don't act dumb." Casey spoke up, and Derek smiled at her. She smiled back, and Edwin made a hacking sound in his throat, causing Derek to glare at him again. "Okay, so we did figure it out."

"We?" Derek asked, his eyes raising. "How many people know?" he was getting annoyed, and Casey moved uncomfortably in his grip, and he rubbed her leg to calm her down with the hand that was wrapped around her.

"Just me, Lizzie, Marti…"

"Smarti?" Derek asked in disbelief. "Even Smarti?"

"Yeah. She's our best agent."

"Agent?"

"Yeah, agent."

"Well." Derek said, adjusting himself, in his seat, causing Casey to fall back against his shoulder. "Get your 'team' assembled, Ed. We're going to have a team meeting." Edwin gulped and then got up and walked out of Derek's room. "You have five minutes!" Derek yelled after him, and he could hear him quicken his pace.

"Don't you think you're being a little too hard on them?"

"Nope." He smirked, "I'm being just fine."

"Derek…" Casey warned.

"Oh stop. I just want Ed to have a taste of his own medicine."

"Well if you didn't notice, Derek, Lizzie said most of the comments."

"Really now?"

"Yes." She cooed. "Really." She reached a hand up and delicately moved a piece of his hair out of his face and Derek smiled.

She smiled back, and Derek leaned up and gave her a long, hard kiss. She kissed him back, but then they heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and they stopped the kiss. Derek shoved her off of him and turned towards his computer as Casey gaped at him from her position on the floor.

"Der-ek!" She said, and George appeared at the top of the steps.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're a klutz."  
"I am _not_ a klutz!"

"Uh, yeah you are. You fell down when you were standing up. How are you _not_ a klutz?"

"Der-ek!"

"Derek." George sighed as he walked into Derek's room, standing in the doorway.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Be nice to your step-sister." He rolled his eyes as Casey stood up off of the ground, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"So, Nora and I have been talking, and we've decided that because of your hard work, we're going to take off to Miami for a week."

"Miami?" Casey asked, getting excited. "Really? Can Emily come?"

"No."

"Can Sam come?"

"No. Just a little family retreat, you know, to get away from each other. We're going to rent two beach houses."

"Two?"

"Yeah, one for the kids, and one for us. Now you two better start being nice to each other, because I want a nice little getaway with Nora. So you'll be in charge of the kids for the week. We figured that you'd like to go to the beach instead of stay at home."

"Of course."

"Ew!" Derek spit, looking between George and Casey. "I have to take care of little kids and see Casey in a bikini instead of scoping for some hot blondes that actually look _good_ in bikinis?"

Casey disgustingly shook her head at him, and he just smirked.

"No."

"Now you two better start packing, we're leaving tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow?" Casey asked. "But that's not enough time!"  
"Why? You don't have enough time to get prep-ified?"

She fumed and stormed out of his room, George following in suit.

"Casey, get back here." Derek demanded as Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti came walking into his room, looking down at the ground in shame. Casey came in and smiled, but let it fall when she saw the three. She shut the door and walked back towards Derek, standing behind his chair and placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Stop." Derek commanded.

"Stop what?" Lizzie asked.

"What Derek is trying to say is that we don't want you to tell anyone about us."

"We just wanted people to know."

"I know, that's the problem." Casey said, and Derek blew up.

"How could you guys be so cruel? Like me and Casey's relationship is so threatening to you!" _Where have I heard that before? _Casey thought as she watched her boyfriend yell at her sister and two step-siblings.

"Why can't people know?" Lizzie asked, trying to keep her cool.

"Because we already told our friends, but they didn't accept us...so how are Mom and George supposed to accept us?" Casey intervened, trying to calm Derek down.

"Well you can't stop the Dasey crew!"

"Dasey crew?" Derek and Casey asked at the same time.

"Yeah, the Derek/Casey crew! Proving secrets, one flirt at a time!" Edwin said, standing up as Derek moved threateningly towards him, causing them to all scream and run out of his room. He turned around and angrily ran a hand through his hair.

"You need to calm down." Casey demanded, and Derek shook his head negatively.

"No. No. If Nora and Dad find out...private school..." He gulped and looked the other way in fear.

"They're not going to send us to private school." Casey rolled her eyes at Derek's exagerration.

"But, Casey..." He was cut off by the lightest kiss on his cheek as Casey patted him on the chest.

"Calm down, Derek, it'll be all right." She smiled as she left the room.

"I'm sure about that..." Derek said sarcastically as he stared at the door that Casey just left by for a while before sitting down at his computer.

"Derek!" Casey called from her bedroom, where she stood, staring at the group of clothes on her bed, her hands on her hips.

"What? What's the emergency?" He asked, coming to a sudden stop as he almost ran into the frame of the door.

"No emergency." She said, turning around and staring at him.

"Then what?" He asked, walking towards her.

"I just wanted to see which bathing suit you think I should wear." She shut the door to her room, and picked up a small, baby blue bandeau bikini with big white polka dots on it. "This one…" She held it up to her. "Or this one…" She picked up a black, strapless bikini.

"Slut much?" Derek asked, smirking, and Casey slapped him in the arm.

"No! They're just my favorites."

"How about…well...wait. Do you want my dirty mind to pick, or the little part of my mind that isn't dirty?"

She rolled her eyes. "The little part of your mind that isn't dirty."

"The blue and white one."

"Okay." She shoved it into her duffel bag, and motioned him away. "Get out now. I'm done with you."

"Oh really? Cause I'm not done with you…" She furrowed her eyebrows together as he walked towards her and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. He leaned down and kissed her, carefully pulling at her lips as she moaned in delight and wrapped her arms around his neck, twisting his hair in her hands. He drew away, and then backed up, turning around and heading towards the door. He picked up a pair of very short shorts that was lying on her bed, and turned back towards her. "Nice shorts." He smirked before leaving her room.

**Meh...I don't know what I think about this chapter...and the whole 'beach thing' is sort of random, but I felt that they needed to get away...sorry! Review?**


End file.
